


Common Sense

by WayWardWatson



Series: RT Secret Santa Fun [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, enjoy, kisses involved, little burns, prompt, slow mo guys - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RT Secret Santa (made by Gavirn) request of phantom-radio:</p><p>Sometimes being a Slow Mo Guy, also means being slow on, not just some things, but generally on all things that just make natural sense. Like Gavin and fire; neither mixes well and should be kept apart. Dan knows this, everyone knows this - everyone except Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantom-radio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phantom-radio).



> Uh, summary could be a whole lot better. But here is the next fic for your wish list. Thanks for the patience. Again I will try to post all the requests as soon as possible. 
> 
> This is a little Slow Mo Love, it's really all fluff and I did my best cause this is not my area of expertise. 
> 
> So Enjoy!

Common Sense: Gavin and Fire = Not Ending Well.

  

As a close friend, Dan felt that he understood this obvious fact since day one: Gavin and Fire doesn’t end well. True, he had learned that through playing Halo when Gavin somehow lit himself on fire – in the canyon, playing Capture the Flag of all things – yet he’d find that it would perfectly apply to real life as well. In fact, it wasn’t necessarily limited to fire, as the man seemed to gain injuries from cutting his finger accidently with the kitchen knife to tripping over his own two feet and nearly breaking his nose. So really, Gavin with Anything that can Potentially Cause Minor Harm does not equal good – but that’s a longer list and a larger headache that Geoff can deal with. 

The point stands; Gavin and Fire mean trouble, which is why Dan does most of the dangerous Slow Mo stunts, especially the ones involving fire. End of argument. No amount of pestering, pleading, or puppy eyes will work and so help me, Gavin put that tongue back in your mouth you look like a twat.

Gavin pops his tongue back in, smirking.

He follows after Dan, twisting around the man as Dan closed his Nan’s patio door, chest brushing against Dan’s arm, the same arm with the hand filled with fire poppers.

“I’m a grown man,” Gavin states, even as he snatches the packet from Dan’s hand, sticks out his tongue like a four year old, before awkwardly running away from Dan and hiding behind the already set-up camera.

Dan rolls his eyes; this has been occurring more frequently. ‘What has?’ he sarcastically thinks to himself. Well, recently his friend has developed a taste for messing with things that can blow off his pretty little fingers, or on a broader scale, Gavin’s developed a death wish. He’s not sure why Gavin wants to deal with the dangerous stunts _now_ , it’s not like he put up much of an argument for earlier stunts (like the boiling oil), and, even if it’s a little irrational, Dan likes to think that America is the blame for it. What with their lack of gun control and overpriced fast food chains and the confusing menus. Seriously, it shouldn’t be that – Dan blinks from his thoughts when a small rock hits his forehead.

He glares at Gavin who simply glares back. They’re not really glaring though, it’s more like manly pouting (naw, it’s just pouting) and one mischievous expression on one particular lanky Brit.

“B, c’mon let’s get this started, I’m freezing my teste off here.” To emphasize his point, Gavin snuggled deeper in his lab coat and shimmied side to side. He had a look of impatience, his large nose scrunched up yet still smiling in mild anticipation and excitement. Dan sighed, gave Gavin a leveled look, before letting out a little laugh and walking over, slightly shivering from the cold chill.

After everything was set up and ready, Gavin still hadn’t released the fire poppers. And within the first five minutes of disagreed bickering, Dan realized that this time Gavin was unlikely to relent. And even though common sense dictated that Gavin and anything fire related was a very bad idea, he thought, maybe Gavin’s grown up a little, maybe he’ll be okay, besides Dan’s right there in case something bad does happen; maybe everything will be just fine.

 

Maybe not and yeah, no, that was a stupid idea.

Dan holds Gavin’s right hand under the kitchen sink as his other arm wraps around Gavin’s shoulders, tucking his friend closer to his body. Gavin isn’t crying, but he’s shaking and every so often he’ll let out a stream of expletives and low-whines. The water is cold, but Gavin’s hand is hot, red, and no doubt burnt. He’s lucky that he has all his fucking fingers.

Finally, he twists off the handle and Gavin barely swallows a whimper at the cool loss on his skin. As he starts to protest, Dan forcefully (but gently) guides Gavin to the living room, mostly carrying half of Gavin’s weight to keep him off his right leg. He sits him down and props the leg up, checking the burnt parts of fabric and the red skin to see the severity of his injuries.

Gavin chuckles, “Fire poppers and gasoline, not our best idea?”

Dan looks up, serious expression of worry loosening to a small smile, “Ya, not our smartest stunt B.”

With a groan, he lifts himself up from his squat and disappears back into the kitchen, only to quickly return with a wet cloth. “Keep this on your hand, I’ll see if we have burn ointment.” He turns to leave, but pauses, looking back down at Gavin. “You’re lucky the burns are superficial, from now on I handle the dangerous stuff, B – I’m in the army remember?”

Gavin gives him a grin and nods.

“Yes, sir.” Tacking on a quick mock salute. 

Dan gives a slight snort, but as he goes to leave, a hand grabs onto his hanging lab sleeve. There isn’t much power in the grip, but he stops and turns around. Gavin bites back a grin, trying his best to look innocent and hurt (the latter not all that hard to do). 

“Will you kiss my boo-boos?” He all but coos, his voice lilting into that annoying baby voice, sticking his bottom lip out for good measure. Then, he breaks out into a shit-eating grin, a chuckle escaping his lungs as he relaxes against Dan’s couch.

The same grin quickly wiped clean off his face when Dan quickly leans down and softly kisses him. Before Gavin has time to blink, Dan has left the room for the first aid, leaving a very flustered, very confused, and very happy Gavin alone on the couch.

Perhaps Gavin and fire isn’t such a bad thing.

  

Who’s he kidding, of course it’s still bad, but at least Dan will kiss the burns away (though there won’t be a next time, because he’s handling the dangerous stunts and B we agreed to this don’t make me get the fucking hose I swear to god I am – No, put that down…B!).


End file.
